Personal razors that are intended for extended usage and which have replaceable razor blades, commonly are sold to the public in a permanent or semi-permanent case adapted to positionally hold the razor and protect the razor blade. Equally commonly, so called disposable razors are supplied to the public with a disposable covering on the blade containing portion of the razor, which is disposed of by the user at the time of use.
The present invention has application more particularly to the first type of razor having replaceable blades. Typically, such razors are supplied in bulky cases, usually comprised of stamped metal casing portions with a molded inner lining for holding and retaining the razor, or more commonly, are formed of two or more moldings of thermoplastics material that are a snap fit one to the other.
In the former instance, the cases are heavy, bulky and unwieldly. In the latter instance the cases are of lighter weight but of equal bulk, and, are prone to breakage if roughly handled.